


Until we meet again

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bonding, Dreamsharing, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Tea, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: Kirumi offers to serve Celeste on her journey to making her dreams a reality.





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ultimate Talent Development Plan again and now I feel like writing characters throughout the series and expanding on their interactions. I feel like Kirumi and Celeste could have a really cool dynamic?

“Celeste-San, is there anything in particular you’d like to drink?”

The elegant gambler raised a thin finger and brushed a raven-black lock out of her eye.  “Actually, I prefer royal milk tea. I’d assume you know how to make it, yes?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve made it a couple times before, but if mine isn’t to your liking, feel free to tell me so,” Kirumi informed her, jade meeting ruby-red as their eyes locked. “It’s my duty to attain to your needs, after all.”

Not too long after, Kirumi reentered, pivoting towards her table and setting down the hot cup of tea. She felt herself go tense as she watched the gambler examine it with those intense eyes of hers.

Celeste carefully examined it, wafted it in and appeared pleased. She brought it to her lips, and took a sip.

“My, this is simply marvelous!” She exclaimed. “I’ve never tasted anything like it!” She eyed Kirumi, and sighed. “It’s a shame, though… you can’t serve for me in my castle, considering you’re a women…”

Kirumi raised her eyebrow. “I see, you prefer men, then? You dream of living a regal lifestyle somewhere, right?”

Celestia nodded. “That’s right. In my dream, I see myself being served by top-notch, handsome butlers,” she told Kirumi. “Don’t get me wrong, your service will certainly do for now, but finding a butler that can surprise an ultimate maid doesn’t seem possible.”

“As a matter of fact, I happen to be affiliated with a butler agency,” Kirumi told her. “If you want, I could help you reach your goal easily. Is that what you desire?”

Celeste nodded as she talked. “Yes, yes! I’d appreciate that a lot.”

Kirumi smiled and pulled out a black, leathery notebook. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a feathered quill pen. She took a seat beside Celeste. “Would you mind telling me a little about this dream of yours?”

“Why do you ask? I didn’t think such a thing would be a topic of importance to an ultimate maid,” Celeste mused, holding her signature poker face.

“Oh, in order to properly serve, I strive to learn about my clients so I can help them reach their potential,” Kirumi told her. “So, if you’d like, I could serve you and give you guidance for these dreams to be reality,” she offered. “After all, I do see potential, however… I can’t seem to read you at all.”

“Aha, that’s understandable,” Celeste said. “Winning matters a lot to me, you see, so being difficult to read is an essential.” Her gaze suddenly grew far more intense. “Kirumi-san, how far would you go? To serve?”

“I’ve never failed to complete a request,” she told Celeste. “Well, actually, that’s not true,” she corrected. “I’ve had to back out of destroying a nation once, and I won’t remove people who aren’t causing any trouble.”

“You get requests that elaborate, I see… yes, I must say, you’ve got a solid rank. I think I may want to spend some more time with someone like you,” she noted. “Hopefully, you won’t be too busy all of the time… many low-ranks may try and take advantage of your services. Do you think we could meet again?”

Kirumi nodded. “Of course. Serving others is my duty, and your wish will always be my command.”

“That’s lovely,” the gambler remarked as she handed the maid her empty cup. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
